The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a coping saw attachment for a hand held power jig saw. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coping saw attachment for a hand held power jig saw which permits "coping" saw cuts to be made in ornamental woodwork to facilitate forming ninety (90) degree corner joints in such ornamental woodwork.
A typical ninety (90) degree corner joint between two (2) "standard" pieces of woodwork generally consists of making corresponding forty five (45) degree cuts on the adjoining ends of each of the two (2) "standard" pieces of woodwork to create a ninety (90) degree joint between the two (2) "standard" pieces of woodwork. While such a ninety (90) degree corner joint works relatively well with many relatively simple "standard" woodwork configurations, it does not work so well with woodwork having more ornamental configurations, such as, for example, many types of crown molding, chair rail and baseboard molding. In these cases, it may be necessary to cope a back cut behind the forty (45) degree cut to remove additional material on one or both of the ornamental woodwork members to be joined to provide clearance and facilitate forming a visually appealing ninety (90) degree corner joint.
"Coping" cuts have traditionally been made using a manual coping saw which consists of a handle, a substantially "c-shaped" coping blade support member and a coping saw blade. The coping saw blade is relatively thin and use of a manual coping saw provides flexibility for the user in making the "coping" cuts in one or both of the ornamental woodwork pieces to be joined. While the use of a manual coping saw to make "coping" cuts works well, it is rather slow and time consuming. In addition, since the user has to provide all of the power for the manual coping saw to make the "coping" cuts, users can become fatigued if multiple "coping" cuts are made.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a coping saw attachment for a hand held power jig saw which permits "coping" cuts to be made using a standard coping saw blade in conjunction with a hand held power jig saw.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a coping saw attachment for a hand held power jig saw which is capable of being quickly and easily attached to a standard hand held power jig saw to convert the standard hand held power jig saw into a hand held power coping saw using a standard coping saw blade to facilitate the making of "coping" cuts in ornamental woodwork.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a coping saw attachment for a hand held power jig saw which is capable of being quickly and easily attached to a standard hand held power jig saw. The coping saw attachment for a hand held power jig saw generally includes a substantially "c-shaped" coping saw blade support member which supports a standard coping saw blade, a handle which is removably attached on either side of the substantially "c-shaped" coping saw blade support member and a coping saw blade adapter which facilitates the attachment of a standard coping blade into a hand held power jig saw blade chuck. An outwardly extending end of the substantially "c-shaped" coping saw blade support member retains the outwardly extending end of the standard coping saw blade and the substantially "c-shaped" coping saw blade support member has sufficient flexibility to move and retain force on the standard coping saw blade as the hand held power jig saw moves the standard coping saw blade up and down in a substantially vertical orientation. Thus, the coping saw attachment for a hand held power jig saw in accordance with the present invention allows a standard hand held power jig saw to be quickly and easily converted into a hand held power coping saw to permit "coping" cuts to be made in ornamental woodwork.